Beneath The Rose Bushes
by CrimsonMutilation
Summary: Beaten, abused, and raped, Amaya Koboyashi has a new start with a new family, just in from America. Trying to forget what happened to her, she gives up being angry at the world and turns into a kind-hearted beauty; someone the Host Club can't get enough of. Expecially a certain four-eyed "Shadow Lord".
1. Chapter 1

_I was running so fast my lungs were about to give out. I felt my eyes bulging as my breath hitched and my feet slapped on the ground. Running usually was easy for me, but my distress and fear took over, making my legs feel like jelly._

"_Come back here, doll face," something called from behind me._

_I turned only to see my pursuer had turned the corner and taken a shortcut. He was right on my heels as I huffed and puffed my way into a nearby nightclub, hoping that it was my escape._

_But it wasn't. In fact, the lights and smoke slowed me down even more. Not to mention the people going everywhere. My chaser but had to grab me around the waist and haul me back outside._

_He dragged me out and pushed me against the wall, rubbing himself on top of me._

_I screamed several times before he slapped me and kissed exactly where he slapped a couple more times._

"_I'm so sorry, baby. I love you. You know that!"_

"_I don't know you! GET OFF OF ME!"_

_He pushed himself against me and dragged me to the ground with him. "Oh you will know me. All of me."_

_And he grabbed my hand and put it on his own crotch, making me rub him. He moaned harshly, and I gagged at the feeling of his hot breath on my skin. _

"_You're gonna be a fun one, baby," he moaned._

"_LET ME GO NOW!" I screamed, hoping to call attention to myself._

"_Oh maybe, if you're a good girl and do as I say, princess."_

_I looked at him sharply. "Don't call me that, you pig!"_

_My parents had called me that before they'd died. Their passing was ultimately tragic and unseen. In fact, I had no idea mom was even sick. Or, after she died, that dad would take his own life to be with her. _

_But I guess that's true love._

_The man on top of me brought me out of my thoughts as his eyes caught sight of my trembling lips. _

_He kissed me so hard that I thought my lips would bruise, and then he continued to take off my clothes. I knew he'd succeed, but I wanted to make it hard on him, so I kicked and fought with all my might._

_He just laughed and proceeded to take away whatever innocence I had left. _

.

.

.

.

.

"Cryin' Amaya, sobs all day," the teens chanted, "but nothin' will ever take the rape away!"

I sobbed into my hands as they surrounded me, pointing and laughing at the girl who suffered through a "thousand rapes". My body was dirty, unclean. And I knew that. But did they really have to remind me every day.

They were teenagers, but they definitely acted like three-year-olds. As their chants got louder, all I could think about was that monster's hands all over my body, touching me where I didn't give permission.

That's when I heard it. Someone was getting the crap beat out of them. When I looked up, I saw my older brother, Akito, punching one of the crowd in the face, his own expression harsh and angry.

I got up from where I was laying and ran over to them, the crowd already running away.

I put a hand on Akito's shoulder; not in a pressuring way, but in a gentle touch.

"Akito," I said once, my voice soft.

He stopped immediately, looking at me and putting the boy on the ground, passed out cold. I smiled at him before kneeling by the boy and pressing the edge of my coat against his bleeding nose.

"It's alright, just stay calm," I cooed to the boy soothingly.

He looked at me wide eyed before falling back down, his head on my lap. I pet his hair while Akito laid his head on my shoulder.

That's when I heard the shouting. I looked up just in time to dodge the fist that was flying towards my face.

"Mr. Brooklyn! Keep your hands to yourself! And Ms. Cerulean, how dare you start a fight!"

I looked up at her. "But, Miss, I didn't start anything," I said, my voice calm and collected.

"Sh-she's right m-miss," the boy who had his head in my lap said, stuttering from the pain.

I pet his hair and told him to take it easy.

"N-no, I'm alr-right. Miss, it r-really was m-my own f-fault. I was t-t-t-teasing her..." his head fell back as he fell into a slumber.

Miss Collinwood looked at me. "Is that right, Ms. Cerulean?"

"Yep. But please don't punish him," I said looking at her.

Akito tensed. Of course, he wanted the boy to be punished as well as the other students who were picking on me, but I ventured around too nice sometimes.

"Amaya," he started, but I cut him off.

"And can we please spend the rest of our day in our room?" I asked in my sweetest voice.

Even she couldn't resist it. "Yes, of course, dear. Take your brother before he hits Gage again, will you?"

We nodded and I grabbed his arm tightly, walking into the orphanage with softly slapping feet, Akito silently struggling against my hold to get back to the unconscious boy.

"Akito," I said softly. "Please, you've done enough to him."

He sighed and looked at me, cupping my face gently. "No, I didn't. I just wanted to protect you and he made you cry before I could."

I grabbed his face, and it looked like we were kissing when I leaned in and pressed my lips so softly against his cheek, he thought it was a butterfly.

I smiled at him. "It's alright, Akito. I cry far too easily."

Everyone thought that Akito and I's relationship bordered on inappropriate. Maybe because I kissed him openly on the lips. And maybe because he growled at any guy who came near me. But I wasn't in that kind of relationship with him.

Akito pressed his lips against mine, and all of a sudden we heard people laughing. And when we looked up, a bunch of them had surrounded us.

"Well, well, well," the front of them said in a snide voice. "Here's the incestors. At it again."

Akito growled and started forward, but I grabbed his hand and kissed his cheek, causing the people around us to growl in disgust.

He smirked at me and we walked on, ignoring them.

Our room was dark and dimly lit as we walked in, his arms around my waist and my head leaning against his chest. I dropped on my bed as he laid next to me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Amaya," I heard him say. "I can protect you... right?"

"Why are you so obsessed with protecting me, Akito?"

He sighed. "I let that man hurt you. I couldn't stop him."

"You weren't even there," I said, trying to understand his logic.

"I SHOULD'VE BEEN!" he yelled against my neck.

I kissed his hand softly and pet his arm. "It's alright, sweetie. I lived."

"You should've been protected," he sobbed.

I turned and kissed his cheeks. "I's alright, Akito! Its fine!"

He sobbed into my hair while I pet his back for a while, until we heard the door open, and in walked our roommate, Susanna. She gave us a glare.

"At it again, incecestors? You're really gross, you know. It's unnatural," she sneered.

I smiled at her. "Really, Susanna, we're not into that. I swear."

"Whatever," she glared. "Headmistress wants you downstairs in her office right now."

We looked at each other before getting up off of the bed. Walking arm in arm, we carried ourselves down the huge staircase and into the headmistress's office, where she and a small, blonde couple were sitting, smiling at us.

"Hello, Akito, Amaya," head mistress smiled at us.

We returned the grin and sat in the empty chairs, all the way in the corner of the room. The blonde couple were picture-perfect Betty-Crocker type stuff. They held hands, smiled like a photograph, and their entire appearance was innocent to the core.

"Ms. And Mr. Koboyashi, it is my entire pleasure to inform you that Mr. and Mrs. Oroshimari have adopted you."

It was like someone poured sunshine on us after living in the dark. We were confused, excited, scared, and happy. Both of us looked at one another, clasped hands, and then looked at our new... parents.

They were... crying...

The mother, named Maki, ran to my and placed her arms around my stomach.

"Oh, you're so precious. We heard about what happened to you! We want to give you both a better life than you have hear."

The father, Haruto, clasped his hands on Akito's shoulders and shook, tears running down his face.

"Son," he got out lowly.

Akito himself had tears in his eyes as he looked at Haruto. They were so different then we imagined. We'd had other Foster Families, but they'd all beaten us... abused us to the very point of death.

These people... we felt them... our parents... as if they were living replicas.

I hugged Maki hard. "Mom."

.

.

.

.

.

Maki and Haruto constantly sent us smiles as the car drove down the streets harshly. We ended up at a Airport.

Akito and I gave each other confused looks.

"Maki?" I asked. "Where are we going?"

She looked at me and gave me such a sincere smile, I knew I would love her soon enough. Haruto answered for her, though, smiling at us in the same way.

"We're going to Japan. Sorry we didn't tell you, but as we understand, you already have passports and ID's."

Akito and I shared similar looks of excitement. In truth, we loved out home land. Not as much as America, but our love was general and infinite.

"Really?" we both said in sync.

They nodded, the tears coming back to their eyes. "Of course. We knew you both love it."

"Headmistress told you?" I asked.

"Amaya," Maki said, smiling. "Beautiful name. Actually we just felt it when we saw you."

"Haha, thank you both," we said between chokes of happiness.

.

.

.

.

.

The plane ride was long, but the drive to our new house was even longer. The tension and excitement coursing through us brought the attention of Haruto to our trembling bodies.

He smiled at us genuinely. Not those phony smiles that our past families gave us. "Nervous?" he asked, his voice low.

We nodded, hands tightly held together.

"Don't be. Now just go up there and pick out your rooms."

We looked at each other. I smiled at Akito and felt him grip my hand tighter, blocking circulation.

I dragged him out of the car and towards the entrance of the house, feeling the Oroshimari's smiling at our backs.

Akito smirked at the house. It was huge, white, and completely perfect, surrounded by trees and a huge garden. The house in itself was practically a mansion, and we realized that our new family was rich; exactly what we didn't want or expect.

Akito and I took one look at each other before racing up the stairs. I beat him, of course, because I'm smaller and have more velocity. I immediately went to the room with the walk-in closet and screamed.

Akito ran in with a look that could kill a murderer but sighed when he saw me.

"A closet, really? You've got me scared out of my mind for a closet?"

I smiled innocently. "Sorry, bubby," I smiled innocently.

He rolled his eyes, gave me a kiss on the lips, and walked out of the room, looking for a new one.

"I found mine, sweetie," he said from his room.

I walked out and found him directly across from me. I frowned. "You don't have to sleep so close to me, bubby. I can take care of myself."

He growled immediately. "No you can't!"

I jumped and tears started to form in my eyes. He gasped and ran up to me, landing a kiss on my lips before wrapping his arms around my middle.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I wasn't thinking! Please forgive me!"

I nodded, hugging him and crying a little, before we heard someone come up from behind us.

"Oh, you two are so sweet," we heard.

I looked and saw Maki and Maruto smiling at us.

"Amaya, Akito, we're so glad you picked these rooms. Your rooms are three from ours!"

We smiled at each other. "When do we start school?"

"Tomorrow, dears. Yes, we know it's so soon, but we really can't help it. That's the last that the Academy is accepting people," Maki gave us sympathetic smiles.

I returned it. "It's no problem, really. Where are we enrolling?"

"Ouran. Ouran Academy."


	2. Chapter 2

The sun shone in like a light bulb instantly flashing. My eyes went sore from the sight and fluttered open.

Akito shifted next to me and his arms tightened around my stomach. "Don't get up yet, sweetie. I'm still tired."

I giggled. "We have school today, Akito."

He nuzzled my neck, burying his face deeply in my hair. "I love you, sissy. You know I'll protect you from the kids at school... right?"

I turned and gave him a quick kiss. "Of course."

"Akito! Amaya! Time to get up!" Maki yelled from downstairs.

I pushed myself out of bed, and expected Akito to do the same, but he only laid in my bed like a lazy bum and moaned at the softness of the sheets.

"I LOVE THIS BED!"

I giggled. "You sound like a girl, Akito. Get out of bed and get dressed."

He nodded. "Whatever you say, my sister princess."

I rolled my eyes and got dressed, feeling him watching my beck as I slipped off my nightgown and got into the Ouran Academy dress. Akito couldn't take his eyes off of me, and I could feel him walking closer.

He straightened the end of the dress and kissed the top of my head.

"I prefer you wearing darker colors, but the yellow is a refreshing change if you don't mind me saying to you, dear sister."

I smiled. "No of course not, Akito."

He just grinned. "But, if you would like to sneak in with regular clothes on a claim not knowing, I would join you."

I grinned wider and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

So I picked out a nice black and red Hell Bunny dress that waved nicely, and fit my curves. It was short, and showed off my legs, but I wore long black boots to keep then covered.

Akito came in with a black dress shirt on, a red tie, black skinny jeans, and a red bandana around his neck.

I smiled at him and kiss his cheek. "We match, Akito!"

Maki came into our room. "Oh my, don't you two look adorable with your outfits. If anyone asks, you forgot about the dress code."

She winked at us and we stifled laughter. Akito grabbed my hand and we all walked down the stairs into the kitchen, where Haruto was already eating his breakfast; eggs, bacon, toast, pancakes, waffles, and sausage, compliments to the chef.

"Maki, did you make all of this?" I asked.

"A perfect breakfast for our perfect family," she said smiling, clasping her hands.

Akito groaned. "Mom, you didn't have t-" he stopped immediately when he realized what he had said.

Haruto dropped his fork and looked at us, and Maki started sobbing.

She opened her arms wide, and Akito promptly ran into them, smiling at me and kissing our new mother on the cheek.

"Mom..." I whispered. "Dad..."

And I smiled at my new family.

.

.

.

.

.

Ouran Academy is the elite home of the rich and beautiful; where they come to learn and play amongst one another.

And it was my own personal new beginning.

I walked in with Akito, squeezing his hand. We walked into the main office, which was a beautiful white building with castle tops on it. Of course, the whole prestigious Academy looked like that.

The woman at the front desk was big, and had red hair and heavy makeup on. I smiled at her with my sweetest smile, and her frown instantly turned up.

That's what my mother always said when I was seven; my smile could light up a thousand lanterns.

"Hello, dear. How could I help you?"

"Well, I-"

We heard a giant crash. The woman at the front desk screeched.

"Arai! You idiot! Klutzy dumb ass," she murmured.

I looked at the boy and found him on the ground, plates crashed around his body. I gasped and rushed to his side.

Pulled him up a little, I started to collect the pieces of glass in my skirt, smiling at him.

He gasped and helped me. "You really don't have to help me!"

Akito tried to pull me up, but I didn't let him. I waved his hand off and continued helping the boy who smiled at me like I was a Goddess.

He grabbed some of the plates from my skirt, blushing when he saw a little up it. Akito growled and stepped forward, but I stopped him with a look.

"Hi, Arai!" I said with a smile. "How are you today?"

He blushed. "I'm good. Um... what are you doing here, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Actually, I go to school here." I said with a smile.

"Oh, so does a friend of mine. Haruhi Fujioka. You know her?"

"No, sorry. It's my first day."

I followed him out with the glass in my hands, a reluctant Akito following, completely silent.

I saw his little truck and smiled. "Kuruizawa? That's a long ways away."

"We do deliveries here to this school, but today was my first time delivering. Hey, you see Haruhi, be sure to make friend with her. You two are so alike."

I smiled and kissed his cheek, thinking nothing of it. "Well, I hope I see you around sometime."

He smiled and looked down at his feet, blushing madly. "Thanks.. Um... I hope I see you again..."

Akito snarled and grabbed my hand, pulling me away.

We walked down the hallways, after the woman gave us a bunch of papers that belonged to us to fill out. She gave us our time cards, too.

Akito growled at me, pulling me along. "Why do you have to be so damn nice! THAT GUY COULD'VE HURT YOU!"

I jumped, but didn't get scared. "It's fine, Akito. I was just being nice to him."

"Like always! Stop being to nice!"

I gasped. "I thought you liked it when I was nice," I said, faking tears.

He stopped and sighed, kissing my cheek. "Of course I do, my little princess. I just hate the thought of one of them taking your affections to far."

"AWWWW!" we heard from around us.

We were surrounded... by swooning girls and clapping boys. They were all... as I suspected... idiots.

"Uh... hi!" I said smiling wildly.

The girls surrounded me and poked my cheeks. "She's so cute!"

The guys looked at Akito like he was a God. Of course they would: Akito's strong, smart, handsome, and devilishly angry.

Officially, we were the new talk. And we were loved by everyone.

.

.

.

.

.

Akito and I already had best friends, good grades, and great starts. We smiled at people waving at us as we past them by.

But, the school day ended swifter than we imagined it would.

Akito lead the way, and I hit his back when he stopped abruptly.

I looked around him and saw two twins smirking at us, seemingly having stopped us in our tracks... literally.

They both had orange hair, and pretty faces, with long, lean bodies that were tall but short; average height.

"Hi!" I said, stepping forward. "I'm Amaya Koboyashi!"

I stuck out two hand for them to shake, but they only smirked at me.

"New kids... new toys..." they said creepily.

Akito growled. "What you just say!"

I smiled. "You guys are funny. How can you make living things toys?"

They stopped smirking and looked at me confused. "What?"

"You know. Toys are unfeeling objects that you can control and make do with whatever you want. People will always be evil; drawn to rebellion. So they could never really be toys," I said a matter of factly.

Their eyes widened and they looked at eachother, before smirking again, and I got a chill up my back.

"What if we said we could make you do whatever we want?" they said at the same time.

I smiled. "Fine, but tell me your names. You have such pretty faces, don't dissapoint me with bland names," I giggled.

Akito groaned. "Amaya-"

"I'm Hikaru."

"And I'm Kaoru."

I smiled. "Prefect names. Very nice."

The one with softer features blushed slightly, but his older brother straightened.

"Let's play the which one is Hikaru game!" they yelled.

I smiled. "Okay!"

Surprised by my enthusiasm, they complied. Turning around, they jumped back and forth with hats on their head before turning back around.

"Alright!" they said. "Which one of us is Hikaru!"

I pointed at the mean-looking one. No, not mean; just... misunderstood... and angry at his misfortune.

"You," I smiled.

"Nope," they said, obviously thinking that I had guessed.

"Liars," Akito growled.

I smiled and pat his chest. "Akito means that he knows you think I guessed, but I really didn't."

They looked surprised, and shared glances. "Why? How...?"

I smiled. "Yo two looked so different, no matter what people say. You're beautiful in your own ways."

The softer-expression-ed one blushed softly again, and I giggled. The angrier one only snorted, though I could still see the surprise in his eyes.

"Lucky guess," Hikaru said.

"Yeah, just a guess," Kaoru agreed.

I shrugged. "Oh well. We best be going home now, guys. Oh yeah! You guys are in one of my classes!"

They rolled their eyes. "Of course we are. That's why we approached you."

"No need to be assholes," Akito growled ferociously.

They jumped and looked over at him.

"You're still here?" Hikaru asked.

"You're so quiet," Kaoru finished.

I smiled and grabbed Akito's hand. "It was nice to meet you guys! Hope I see you again!"

They looked really sad and disappointed, but looked at each other and seemed to get an idea.

"Wait!" they both said at the same time. "Come to the Host Club with us!" they yelled.

I stopped and Akito looked at me. "Amaya, we need to go home."

"But they look so sad! Can we please just indulge them?"

He sighed. "Anything for you, princess," and he kissed my lips sweetly.

They twins both blushed and looked away. I giggled.

"It's alright, we're not like that. Just affectionate."

The twins looked at each other. "Us too."

We smiled at each other, but Akito just stared off into space, a hand on mine as we followed the twins.

They stopped immediately and turned to me.

"To be sure you didn't just guess, we'll play the which one is Hikaru game once more."

Needless to say, I won all thirty-seven times on the way to the Host Club... whatever that was.


	3. Chapter 3

The twins sighed when they realized that I had one for the last time, stopping in front of a weird looking door with a strange fragrance coming from it.

.

I looked at the twins. "Why does it smell funny?"

.

"It's all the roses in the room," they said at the same time.

.

I felt my eyes felt my eyes get huge and my mouth turn upwards. "ROSES! I LOVE ROSES!"

.

Akito shook his head and kissed my cheek, causing the twins to growl.

.

They smiled down at me lovingly. Already, I had begun to seep into their hearts and remind them of a kitten. Of course, they loved me like a sister, and Akito was not included.

.

Akito grabbed my hand. "We've seen the door. Can we leave now?"

.

I scowled at him cutely. "No we cannot. We have to see through on our promise. Right Kaoru?"

.

He nodded like an army member and put a hand to his forehead, saluting me. "Yes, sir!"

.

I giggled, causing Hikaru and Kaoru both to go into a fit of "she's so cute"'s.

.

I smiled at them, and could feel their excitement grow. Whatever a Host Club was, I wanted to be a part of it, since they were a part of it.

.

The door opened, the the fragrance exploded. I loved it. Rose petals flew at my face, and I looked around at the twins and Akito.

.

Akito had grabbed one of the rose petals and was looking at it like it was an alien.

.

"This is weird. Rose petals? Seriously?" he scowled.

.

The twins growled, and when I turned away from them, a grin on my face, I came nose-to-nose with a blonde, tall, violet eyed boy with a manic expression.

.

"Mommy! Tell Haruhi she need to be girlier! MOOOOMMYYYY!" he whined.

I giggled, causing his attention to turn back to me. All of a sudden, he was composed; the light of his eyes shining like a hurricane.

.

To me he was very... princely.

.

He bent down to face me and grabbed my hand. "Well, if it isn't a beautiful princess, stepping away from her castle. What bring you to mine, dear one?"

.

Akito growled, but I stopped him with a look, turning back to the one with blonde hair, who was still smiling at me.

.

"Actually, the twins invited me. I've never been to one of these."

.

"Naturally, I'd have to service a wonderful girl as you, wouldn't I?" the blonde said boldly. "My name is Tamaki Suoh. At your service."

.

"Service, huh?" I said. "This isn't like a brothel is it?"

.

Lightning flashed out of nowhere, and the boy was staring at me like I was a leper. His face was all upturned in an expression of sheer agony.

.

"My lady, I assure you that this is no brothel," someone said from behind him.

.

I turned Tamaki a little and found that he had gone solid in that form.

.

Giggling, I knocked his head with my fist one time, and he immediately went from stone to liquid again, smiled at me.

.

"What a gorgeous laugh you have, my dear."

.

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Aren't you just the nicest?"

.

He blushed and looked at his feet.

.

"Tamaki Suoh? Blushing?" someone once again said from behind him.

.

I looked back and found a girl with short brown hair and pretty doe eyes smiling at me in astonishment.

.

I walked around Tamaki. "You're very pretty, might I say. What's your name?"

.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka. Nice to meet you, miss," she said kindly.

.

"Nice to meet you too," I said with a toothy smile. "Why are you wearing a boy's uniform."

.

Everyone in the room stopped whatever they were doing. The twins raced to my side and pulled me away, while some kid with glasses stared at me evenly, his calm, collected expression, I knew, a mask to hide whatever he was feeling.

.

"We can't let anyone know that Haruhi is a girl," Hikaru said.

.

"She owes a debt and must pay it off with services." Kaoru finished.

.

I rubbed my imaginary beard like Sherlock Holmes. "Ahhh. I seeee... so you take advantage of her..."

.

They went red and looked away guiltily. "We...!...She...!..."

.

I giggled and kissed their cheeks. "Nothing to be sad about. A debt is a debt."

.

I felt a tug at my skirt. Looking down, I saw a little boy, with grown up eyes. He may have looked small, but I knew he was much older. His eyes were too weathered and wise to know any different.

.

"Hello," I smiled. "What's your name?"

.

"I'm Mitskuni Honinozuka! But call me Honey!"

.

"Honey," I said, once again scratching my imaginary beard. "Very fitting for a young prince as yourself."

.

Tamaki went pale. "P-Prince?" Then he exploded. "MOOOOOMMY! I'm the prince! I'm the prince!" he ran to the boy in glasses and tossed back his head, reminding me of a kid throwing a fit.

.

But, I couldn't stand to see him sad. I ran up to him and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry, Tamaki. You're the king!" I said throwing up my hands.

.

He glowed. "Really?" He straightened, mocking a sergeant. "Kyoya! This girl is delightful! Have her sent to my table everyday!"

.

The kid with glasses looked at Tamaki with such hatred, I had to contain myself not to kiss his cheek. It was my way of calming people down.

.

"You know we can't do that, Tamaki. She's a customer, she has the right to choose."

.

I felt another tug and looked down to see Honey smiling at me. "You got Tama-chan to stop screaming. You're amazing!" he said, throwing up his arms like I do.

.

I smiled. "Thank you, Honey. Wait, who's this? You bodyguard?"

.

"No. He's my cousin Takashi. Say hi, Takashi!"

.

The tall dude with no expression mumbled a "hi" and didn't say anything else.

.

I knew exactly how to get to him. He was only happy if Honey was happy. It was quite admirable, but also selfish in a way.

,

"You wanna have cake with us?" Honey said excitedly.

.

I smiled. "Sure! Wait! Where's Akito?"

.

I looked around the room and couldn't see him, so I turned and ran out the door, watching him walk away from the Host Club.

.

I ran after him. "Akito? Where are you going?"

.

He stopped and kissed me so hard, I thought my lips would bruise. He pulled back and yelled. "I can't stand them. All around you like a pack of wolves. You wouldn't understand, Amaya. You're too good for them! You're like a brand of heroine. Everyone wants the way it makes them feel!"

.

Aw.. he was jealous... my big brother... :)

.

I turned my head up and kissed him softly. "You know I have an excess of love. Mom always said that, didn't she. I have to give some to everyone I meet, just to not explode! Now, calm down and come back. I'm sure they'll love you."

.

He sighed in defeat and followed me back. When we opened the door, everyone was fighting. The twins were yelling at Tamaki, who was complaining to "mommy", who was having to deal with a crying Honey, and a yelling Haruhi.

.

I ran up and tapped Haruhi on the shoulder. "What are you fighting over?"

.

"You. Everyone wants you to be their guest."

.

I looked around and grabbed the twins' hands, because they were the loudest.

.

"Calm down, everyone," I said over the noise.

.

They didn't stop, so I shouted. "CALM DOWN!"

.

They stopped.

.

The twins looked down and noticed our hands, and smiled. "We get her first!"

.

Tamaki got angry. "No, I get her! Mommy! The twins are trying to un-innocent my baby!"

.

I looked at him. "Who's your baby?" I asked with a cute expression.

.

He hugged one of my arms. "You of course. As an honorary friend to the Host Club, it's only natural that you become a part of it."

.

I smiled, but shook my head. "I'm afraid you'll have to accept my brother, Akito, too."

.

Everyone turned to the door, and Akito was red in the face. They gawked at him.

.

Tamaki ran up to him, his eyes the size of moons. "Whoooooooa... muscles..."

.

I giggled. Turning, I gave Kyoya a smile.

.

Walking past everyone, who was gawking at Akito. They asked for stories of wars, and Akito gave them stories of school fights, but they ate it up anyways.

.

"Show me," I said.

.

Kyoya looked baffled. "Show you what?"

.

"Your talent. I want to see it. It must be amazing!"

,

"I assure you, madame, I have no talent."

.

I knew exactly what type of guy he was. "Hmm," I mumbled. "Well, who am I?"

.

He still looked surprised, but gave me an answer. "Amaya Rin Koboyashi. Blood type: AB-. Black hair, pale blue eyes, reasonably healthy, and well-manicured. Recently adopted along with your brother, Akito Koboyashi, who has a past of fighting and skipping school, unlike his intellectual and intelligent sister. Outgoing, good at sports, and pretty. You have three main hobbies: reading, writing, and... does that say smiling?... I can' see any major blemeshis on your record; just a small incident where the police had to take you to the hospital for... assault?"

.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

,

Haruhi ran up to my face. "Did someone hurt you, Amaya?"

.

"DID THEY?" Tamaki and the twins yelled.

.

Kyoya stood calm and collected as he looked down on me with a smirk, thinking he put me in a corner.

.

but he didn't. I'd been in this situation countless times.

.

"No. I just got bumped into a car. People thought it was assault, but it was an honest accident, really."

.

Everyone backed off, smiling in relief. Akito shot me a look of sadness and anger, before going back to his stories.

.

I looked at Kyoya, who was still smirking, but his eyes said other things.

.

"Kyoya Ootori. I stand amazed at your talent!" I said with a broad smile.

.

His eyes flamed up in anger, and I knew he was mad at the world to be angry at a compliment.

.

But he smiled and bowed falsely. "Anything for a guest, madame."

.

I pet his cheek. "Kyoya, don't forget to hide your eyes when you smile. It gives you away."

.

"I beg your pardon?"

.

"When you smile, don't forget to stop and adjust your eyes. I can tell you don't like me, and that's understandable. I'm not a very likeable person. But, you don't have to pretend to if you truly don't. I've had people hate me before. I can handle it."

.

"How do you know I'm faking?" he challenged, still smirking.

.

I looked him back in the eye. "So pretty. This color is almost onyx, it's so black. But they're sad. Nothing can hide that fact. You're sad at everything, aren't you, Kyoya. You're mad at the world for a fate you couldn' stop. Here," I said, kissing his cheek. "Keep the love in that safe, will you?"

.

He touched his cheek, looking at me in astonishment. "And what do I do with it?"

.

"Take it out when you're ready to cry. You deserve to."

.

He didn't smile with his mouth, but I could see it in his eyes. Instead, he remained stoic, bowing and going back to his laptop.

.

I smiled and turned, going back tot he group and answering questions about Akito, glad that he was being accepted. He was still smiling, going on about our old school, and how many fights he'd been in.

.

The twins were reanacting a fight when I past them. It was my bad luck that put me in that spot. Hikaru was pretending to be Akito, who had swung one punch, knocking the guy (Kaoru) out and sending him flying into the dirt (me).

,

I hit his back and fell so hard I heard something crack. But it wasn't any bone... no. It was much worse than that... it was a vase.

.

Everyone stared at the pieces in astonishment. The twins looked so guilty, they almost started crying.

.

I stood up. "It's okay, Hikaru and Kaoru. I'm fine."

.

"Really?" they asked uncertain.

.

I popped my back. "Yep!"

,

They kissed either of my cheeks, causing Akito to growl menacingly.

.

I giggled and shot him a wink, instantly calming him down.

.

Kyoya spoke up, smirking. "That vase was going to go for 8,000,000 yen, Amaya. Do you plan to pay it back?"

.

"Hey! It was our fault!' the twins yelled.

.

Tamaki looked at me with a huge smile on his face before turning back to the twins and whispering in their ears. All of a sudden, they got happy and smirked evilly, walking towards me.

.

"Did you hear?" Hikaru whispered loudly to Kaoru.

.

"She broke the vase," Kaoru completed.

.

"How's she gonna pay it back?" Tamaki asked, getting an evil smirk on his face as well.

.

Haruhi growled. "You three stop it! You can't make her stay by forcing her into Hosting! It wasn't her fault!"

,

I gasped. "That's what you're trying to do?" and I felt tears come to my eyes.

.

They went pale and ran to my side.

.

"We're sorry, Amaya," the twins said, kissing my cheeks.

.

Tamaki hugged my body to his. "Daddy's here, little one. Let it all out."

.

"I can't believe my own friends would do that to me..." I whispered.

.

Kyoya cleared his throat. "A debt is a debt, Amaya. No crying is going to help your current unfortunate situation."

.

I looked at him and smiled widely. If he wanted to play, I'd play. Kill 'em with kindness. That's what mother always said.

.

"Okay then. I'll stay."

.

The twins screamed triumphantly.

.

Kyoya, still surprised by my reaction, turned red with anger and retreated to his laptop.

.

.

.

Kyoya's Point of View

.

That infuriating girl! How dare she kiss me! And then pass it off as "giving love". That's ridiculous. It's physically impossible to give love!

.

She whirled around, dancing with several of the Host Club members.

,

She infuriated me, but was I really angry. I couldn't deny that he words had an effect on me, but why?

.

Kyoya, get a hold of yourself. She's just a girl.

.

But why is she getting accepted. Granted, she was mysterious, with no bad reputation and/or law experience.

.

But I could feel something deep within me, and it was far from hatred. And when I felt that, I had to ask.

.

If I don't hate her... what DO I feel towards her?


End file.
